Wong1998
"Dude! The Asgarnians are coming!"- unnamed Misthalin soldier during Misthalin-Asgarnia war. "Sir Renitee, I have no division."- Sir Vyvin to Sir Renitee after Battle of Barbarian Village, after Vvyin's division suffered 93% dead. "Get up, you Asgarnian fool!"- Wong1998 about to behead a Asgarnian soldier, Misthalin-Asgarnia war. "Oh yeah yo momma so fat when the aliens tried to kidnap her they had to use the mother ship."- Wong1998 pwning a Asgarnian who tried to insult him. Note: this is my RuneScape account. Wong1998, known as Wong by his friends, was a Misthalin army officer who earned many awards, a prominent Misthalin Intelligence Agency member, and a leading figure in H.A.M. History Childhood Wong1998 was born on Ire of Phyrrys 36th, year 149, in Lumbridge. When he was 5 years old, he went to the Misthalin Academy of Lumbridge, the local school. After passing 8th grade, Wong decided to work, so he could get more money. He worked for the Woodcutting Tutor, and was skilled in Woodcutting and Construction. Enlistment In 167, a Misthalin-Asgarnia war broke out. Though Misthalin won, three of Wong's friends had been killed. He then enlisted in the Misthalin Army, so he could one day get revenge. In training, his officer noticed he was quick at doing things. Thus, he gave Wong a camo outfit, an amulet of power, amulet of accuracy, amulet of magic, and a rune scimitar. When Duke Horacio heard of Wong's skills, he sent him with advanced students to Tutorial Island University, where Misthalin sent it's finest soldiers*. After months of training there, Wong passed the final examination and was given the rank of Captain in the Misthalin Army. He was also given a regiment of men, the 13th Lumbridge, nicknamed " Misthalin's finest". Battle In 170, a terrible thing happened. Some pests started a Void-pest war. The Void knights called on Asgarnia and Misthalin for reinforcements. Wong was sent with many others to fight the pests. One day, during some heavy fighting, most of the troops had gone away to destroy the portals. Wong and a few others were guarding the Void Knight. Suddenly, a whole bunch of pests came and started attacking. After a few minutes Wong was the only one left. But he grabbed his saradomin godsword and activated its special attack, saving him from death. After the battle, Wong was given a bronze star for his bravery, as well as a purple heart. Furlough Wong got a one-month furlough from the army after the battle, though the war was still going on. He traveled to Falador, wanting to write about it. He saw lots of blue-glass windows, and white stone. He soon wrote a book on Falador, titled Adventurer's Guide to Falador, and made 456,000 gp out of it. The book sold 1,300 copies. After Falador, he went to Port Sarim, for his furlough was over. Void-Pest war Soon, Wong was at Pest Control, with 3,000 other troops. As he was a captain, he had been ordered to build a battle plan. Wong's plan was to hold a defensive position, with the Agarnian's in the front. However, he made a mistake. The Asgarnian's were ill trained and didn't wanna have to fight. The Asgarnian lines were swarmed with pests and dead bodies. Luckily, the 13th Lumbridge was there and they held the lines for hours, until reinforcements arrived. Varrock knights came and they killed the pests. Misthalin-Asgarnia war In 171, a Misthalin-Asgarnia war broke out because Asgarnia claimed Draynor Village as their own, although the Asgarnian Army never even set foot inside Draynor. Wong and his regiment were ordered to protect Barbarian Village, which they did perfectly. Wong and his men were soon transferred to Draynor Village, and they successfully protected Draynor. They captured Port Sarim and took part in the siege of Falador. He fought also at Rimmington and Taverley Pass. For his brave actions during the war, he got a Silver Star. Civilian Life After the war, Wong settled down. He opened a log and carpentry shop in Lumbridge. He was known throughout the town as a skilled worker. He was soon well known in town for his skills and wealth. At 23 years old, he had 500k, which was a lot of money at his age. He spent the whole year earning money. However, Wong didn't feel right. He had spent 2 years fighting in battle. Now to just settle into society, he felt like he didn't fit in. So he went out to adventure. Elven Civil War Wong and his friends then went to the Wise Old Man. They said they should go to the Elven lands. They soon were on a great adventure. They fought against the Zamorakian elves of Iorwerth. As a token of appreciation, Arianwyn allied the elves with Misthalin. Unfortunately, Iorwerth was not killed. He went to East Ardougne. West Ardougne allied itself with Misthalin too, because they had fought in the Elven Civil War too. Terrorizing Falador Wong, his friends, and the Wise Old Man then went to Falador. There they terrorized the place for a few weeks. At night they would go around robbing banks, killing guards, and committing arson. They once set blaze to Falador, and it heavily damaged the buildings. They also went around burning trees and setting fire to Asgarnian Army training camps. The Second God Wars 2 years later, it was the year 175 of the Fifth Age. However, Zamorak came. He amassed his armies and struck at Asgarnia and Misthalin. Wong helped win many battles for the forces of Saradomin, Guthix, and Seren. However, it came at a price. Wong lost a long time friend, Range11309, at the final battle.